Maybe Dreams Do Come True
by Soar318
Summary: SONADOW Sonic gets turned into a girl by Dr.Eggman, which causes his already strong feelings for Shadow to strengthen. Will Shadow accept Sonic's love? Or will Sonic's ultimate secret tear the two apart? UPDATED.
1. The Girl

_**Maybe Dreams Do Come True**_

By Soar318

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING STORY IS SONADOW! IF YOU DON'T LIKE SONADOW THEN PLEASE CLICK THE BLUE BACK BUTTON AT THE TOP OF THE SCREEN. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **And for those who like Sonadow, then enjoy!

"WTF?"

Tails could only stare at the blue female hedgehog that had apparently popped up out of nowhere. Where had she come from?

And, more importantly, where's Sonic?

Dr. Eggman blinked, and cleaned his dark glasses to see better.

He had invented a new weapon, called the Egg Bender (that does not bend eggs). It supposedly turned males into females and vice versa. He was preparing to test it on Metal Sonic (who, for the first and possibly last time, was actually happy to see his organic counterpart) when the annoying, horrid little hedgehog and the two-tailed fox had busted down the wall of the base. At the last second, Eggman had turned the machine so that the ray had blasted the hedgehog. After the smoke cleared, what he saw quite stunned him.

A female hedgehog with peach arms, stomach, and muzzle, with royal blue fur and emerald eyes, exactly like Sonic.

Unfortunately, the only thing that the female hedgehog was wearing was red sneakers and gloves.

Sonic blinked and looked around.

Why was his little bro and Eggman staring at him?

The speedster glanced down, and what he - er, _her _- saw absolutely horrified her, and just like that, she was gone, leaving behind nothing except a dust cloud.

When Sonic got back to the house she shared with Tails, she went straight upstairs and quickly wrapped a towel from the bathroom around her.

'_Oh my god oh my god OH MY GOD, what am I gonna _**do**?' Sonic thought wildly, as she buried her face into her hands.

She glanced over at the telephone sitting all innocent on the night stand, and got an idea. A very embarrassing one, but a plan no less. Steeling her nerves, Sonic reached over and dialed a certain pink hedgehog's number.

Amy blinked as her cell phone started playing _My Sweet Passion. _

'Who could it be?' the rose colored hedgehog wondered, right before her dark green eyes widened in absolute delight at the number displayed on the small screen. _Sonic's _number.

"_Sonikku_! Have you come to ask me out on a date? How about 5 o'clock at Twinkle Park? _Pleeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeee_?" Amy squealed into the phone happily, oblivious to the wincing of the other female hedgehog on the other end.

"No, Amy. Er, I seriously need you to bring over some clothes. Um, undergarments and all," Amy blinked at the unfamiliar feminine voice over the phone. Was Sonic _cheating_ on her? The pink hedgehog's eyes immediately narrowed, and hollered angrily into the phone, "If you think you're _my_ Sonikku's favorite girl, then you better rethink your messed up thoughts, since Sonikku is _MINE_!"

On the other end, Sonic held the phone away from her overly sensitive ears, clearly hearing the angry hedgehog's words, even though she was not on speaker phone. _'Ugh, I really need to sign her up for an anger management class,' _the royal blue girl thought nervously. Then again, wasn't there another night-colored hedgehog that most certainly needed to sign up for both an anger management _and_ self-depression class? Maybe the two could go to the former together…

Suddenly, a jolt of white-hot anger sped throughout the blue hedgehog's body. Jumping at the unfamiliar yet somehow familiar feeling, Sonic blinked. _'Where had that come from?' _Then she decided to put the thing in the back of her mind for now.

Meanwhile, Amy had continued to yell into the phone death threats, warnings, and the general Never-touch-my-boyfriend-you-hear-me-don't-even-look-at-him-'cause-I'm-gonna-rip-your-throat-out. Pausing to take a breath, Amy suddenly noticed that on the other line, the girl had gone silent. Nervously hoping she hadn't overdone it, Amy held the phone to her ear and mumbled awkwardly, "Um, you still there?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" The response nearly made her pee herself. She hadn't expected the girl to still be there! And she certainly hadn't expected the strange girl to answer in such an offhanded matter!

"Um, well, why do you need to clothes? Who are you anyway? How do you know me? How did you get my number?" Amy fired at Sonic, her voice losing her awkwardness.

"Uh…if you drop by my house, I can explain everything. Just leave the clothes by my bedroom and wait in the living room-"

"And who's 'I'?"

"Sonic."

Amy's mind immediately reeled from shock. Sonic? But he wasn't a girl.

"Last time I checked, Sonic was a boy, not a girl."

"Er…just come by the house, alright? I promise I'll explain everything…"

"Huh. Alright."

"Thanks, Ames. I appreciate it."

Sighing, the rosette hedgehog ended the call. _'Who is this girl? Why is she at Sonic's house? Why is she claiming to be Sonic? And if Sonic was in trouble or had gotten hurt, why hadn't Tails called me?'_

_To be continued…_


	2. Secret's Out

**Disclaimer:** Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters belong to SEGA! Not me...

T-T

**Sorry for the wait, folks!**

...

As Tails ambled quietly along the road leading to the house he and Sonic shared, he couldn't help but wonder who that mysterious naked hedgehog was.

'She sure looked a lot like Sonic, though,' Tails chuckled slightly, as he walked up to the front door; it was never locked except in the night. 'Wonder what Amy would say to that-'

"Tails!"

The kitsune jumped at the mention of his name, and stared, astounded, as said pink hedgehog bounded over to him. He didn't recall inviting Amy over.

"Hi Amy," Tails replied. "What are you doing here?"

The pink hedgehog frowned unhappily. "I really don't know myself. All I know is that I received a call from the girl hedgehog who claims to be Sonic, and she said to bring some clothes over. She then told me to bring it upstairs and put it next to Sonic's bedroom door. What does it mean? Is Sonic going out with someone, and he never told me?" Amy wailed in confusion.

"I don't know, Amy. Sonic never mentioned anything about dating someone, and he doesn't seem to have any interest in any girls so far," Tails sighed, leading the pink hedgehog into the living room. "Although somethign weird happened today..."

...

As Tails finished his recount of the battle with Eggman, Amy stared at him, worried. "So you're thinking the two incidents are connected?"

"That's right-"

_Creak_

"What was that?"

Both Mobians sprang to their feet, one pulling out a huge red and gold hammer, the other striking a fighting pose, just as their idol had taught him. Ears pricked, the two tensed as they listened to the footsteps that came from the stairwell. As they watched nervously, the door to the living room opened, and...

Tails's mouth dropped open. '_It's her! That girl from before!_'

And it was. The pretty blue hedgehog stepped rather nervously into the room. She was now wearing a pink T-shirt and jeans, both rather small for her. Surprisingly, she also wore Sonic's trademark red and white sneakers, buckle and all, along with his regular gloves. Now that he could see her clearly, Tails estimated that she was about 16 years old. Hesitantly, he lowered his fists.

Amy, however, simply narrowed her eyes and glared at the other girl. "Who are you?"

The hedgehog didn't answer, just stepped over to the couch and sank down onto it, and buried her face into her hands. After a moment, she heaved a huge sigh and sat up.

"It's me, Sonic."

"Liar. Anyone could see through that!" Amy burst out, glaring at the girl and advancing threateningly, with her Piko-piko hammer raised. "First of all, Sonic is a _boy_, and second of all, he disappeared when Eggman fired a laser at him today!"

"I know that," the girl replied, tilting her head, puzzled. "That laser apparently turns people into opposite genders. The living proof is sitting right in front of you." She gestured to herself, to undermine her point.

Seeing that Amy seemed more confused than angry now, Tails quickly stepped forward. "What device was used to blow up half the moon?"

"Um, the Eclipse Cannon?"

"Who was the leader of the Black Arms?"

"Uh, Black Doom?"

"Who guards the Master Emerald?"

"Knux, who else?"

"It's him-er, her alright, Amy," Tails finished, satisfied. Amy cast a distrustful glare at the hedgehog, but remained silent.

Sonic glanced nervously at his two friends, one accepting yet curious, one mistrustful. She heaved another sigh. If this was how they reacted to her being a girl, how was she supposed to reveal that other secret?

_**To be continued... **_

**Author's Notes: Yeah, I know the chapter is short, but I couldn't think of what to write. Dang you, school! **


	3. Shopping Time

Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and all respective characters belong to Sega, etc., etc.

….

'…_What the _**hell**_ am I doing here again?_'

Shadow sighed for the thousandth time as he shifted the heavy bags from one hand to another, and answered his own question.

'…_Because Rouge wanted me to carry her shopping bags for her, and she so _**conveniently**_ happened to choose me, out of all the boys that were in her club at the time._'

"Now, now, Shadow. Stop it with the glare, or else you're going to burn a hole through my head," Rouge chided teasingly, making Shadow roll his blood-red eyes.

"And I ask you again, Rouge, why the hell am I carrying your bags for you?"

"Why? Are they too heavy for the Ultimate Lifeform?" the bat teased, poking Shadow on the forearm.

"No, I'm just asking," the black hedgehog replied impatiently. "And don't give me the usual ''Cause you're the strongest out of all the boys at the club, hon.'" Shadow imitated, using a high, falsetto voice.

"I do _not_ sound like that!" Rouge huffed, causing the other hedgehog to smirk slightly. "And for your information, Shadow, Amy and I were going to meet at the center of the mall near the fountain and shop together-"

"-which means double the load to carry for me," Shadow muttered, heaving another sigh. "Why don't you get Knuckles to heave this torture on?"

"So it _is_ too heavy for you!" Rouge crowed, grinning. She turned serious a moment later though. "Amy called me to say that there has been a change of plans, and that two other people are joining us."

"Who?"

"Tails."

"And?"

"The other person she wouldn't say," Rouge frowned. "But apparently the change of plans has to do with this other person. That's pretty much all I got out of her before she hung up."

"Huh."

The bat and the hedgehog fell silent as they continued their way to the center of the Mobotropolis Mall.

…

"There they are!"

Shadow dragged himself out of his thoughts to take a look at the newcomer. And he suddenly felt hard-pressed to keep his mouth shut.

Tails, as Rouge had said, was there, looking uncomfortable next to Amy, who already had a couple of shopping bags next to her on the bench. But all this barely registered in Shadow's mind as he took in the newcomer.

There was no other word for it in Shadow's mind. She was _gorgeous_.

The female hedgehog shifting nervously on the bench was around sixteen or seventeen, and was a beautiful royal blue, with a soft peach muzzle ad a cute little button nose. Long, royal blue quills fell down her back and waved gently as she turned her head from side to side. Her legs were thin, but well toned, and the bright red sneakers with the white strap and gold buckles seemed strangely familiar. Sparkling eyes, the color of pure emeralds, shifted from one point to another restlessly. And although she wore a long, rather plain black trench coat, he could clearly see that her body was well toned and slim, like a runner.

But it was the curves that made Shadow had to consciously remind himself to keep his mouth shut.

A giggle next to him wrenched him out of his thoughts, and he glared at the sniggering bat. "What?"

"Nothing, hon," Rouge snickered. "Just your face." Still giggling, she made her way over to the three friends sitting on the bench. Heaving a sigh, the Ultimate Lifeform followed grouchily after.

….

"Hi, Rouge!" Amy greeted cheerfully as the female bat seated herself neatly on the armrests of the bench. "You're looking good today!"

"Thanks, hon," Rouge smiled. "I just bought this outfit yesterday. I was lucky it was on sale, the original price was so expensive! Probably was the authentic crystals."

A small, polite cough interrupted their conversation. Turning her head, the treasure hunter nodded a greeting at the two-tailed fox. "Hello, Tails!"

"Hi Rouge," Tails replied back. He nodded at the black hedgehog who was dumping his bags onto the floor. "Hello Shadow."

The Ultimate Lifeform only nodded back, since he was rather busy at the moment trying to get the blood back into his fingers and avoiding the eyes of the female hedgehog, who was staring at him with a raised eye ridge and a smile playing around her lips. Goddamn it, why do they make the handles on the bag _so small_?

"So, hon, mind telling us who she is?" Rouge nodded towards the hedgehog. "I certainly haven't seen her around town before. Did you just move here?" The last part was directed at the female hedgehog, who finally looked away from Shadow to shake her head at the bat.

"Um, she's Sonic," Tails cut in nervously. Rouge raised an eye ridge, while Shadow's gaze snapped to the red sneakers. _So that's why they looked familiar_…

"You're not making sense. Sonic is a _boy_, and _she_ is a _girl_," Rouge spoke slowly and slightly louder than usual, like she was explaining the colors of a rainbow to a three-year-old. Tails shook his head, and behind him, Amy simply pursed her lips and the hedgehog shifted uncomfortably.

"Let me explain…"

…

One explanation later, Rouge was sitting on the bench, Shadow on the armrests, and Amy had gotten up to wander into the nearest shop. The bat and the Ultimate Lifeform were rather wide eyed, and were staring at Sonic, who had begun to shift uncomfortably again.

Exhaling slowly, Rouge switched her gaze to Tails. "So, Eggman managed to turn Sonic into a girl?"

A nod.

"So what does that have to do with shopping?"

"Well, as you would expect, Sonic doesn't have any girl clothes," Amy replied, walking back from the shop and carrying a somewhat large bag. Sticking her hand inside, the pink hedgehog pulled out a soft something wrapped in tissue paper and handed it to Sonic. "Take a look."

Sonic placed it gingerly onto her lap and carefully unwrapped the paper, revealing a silky turquoise top with small white beads and sequins sown along the neckline and gauzy, see-through sleeves. Holding it up, everybody could see Sonic's eyes sparkle and the smile that stretched across her mouth. Gently rewrapping it, she lifted her head and gazed at Amy, who was watching her intently.

"Thanks, Amy," she murmured, smiling happily. "It's perfect."

Shadow could have fainted at the sound of her voice. That soft, silky voice was like dew, and was even sweeter than honey, gently purring out of her mouth. Then he mentally slapped himself. This was his rival, Sonic the Hedgehog, for Chaos's sake! Even if he got turned into a girl, that didn't mean he can go swooning all over her!

But the thought didn't stop the pangs of jealousy as Amy grinned happily, then pulled Sonic to her feet, nearly making the paper-wrapped top fall to the floor.

"If you like that, then come with me! There's plenty more where that came from!" she laughed, then skipped ahead, heading to the same store. Rouge, shaking her head and laughing, followed shortly after, guiding a somewhat interested Sonic, leaving Shadow and Tails behind.

"Are you going with them?" Tails asked.

"No."

"Okay. I'd better follow to make sure they don't spend all their money," the kitsune replied, wandering off after them. "Watch the stuff for us, please!" he tossed over his shoulder. The Ultimate Lifeform sighed, then sat down onto the bench.

'_Of course, I'm the one who was to watch all the stupid stuff_,' he mentally grumbled to himself, before closing his eyes, to catch a quick nap.

….

"Oi! Wake up, Mr. Lazy Lifeform!" 

Shadow's eyes immediately snapped open to stare intensely at the bat and the pink hedgehog who were both grinning at him, and the startled kitsune who was next to them, seemingly blocking something from his view.

'_That wasn't a male voice, and that definitely wasn't Rouge or Amy. So who….?_'

Rouge winked at him. "Take a look, hon!" She, Amy, and Tails stepped aside.

Once again, Shadow had to force himself not to let his jaw drop, but his normally glaring crimson eyes widened almost comically at the sight.

The trench coat was gone, replaced by the turquoise top Amy had given Sonic, which was short enough that it showed off her perfectly toned stomach. Her legs were clad in flared pants that were a slightly darker turquoise, with a slit on each side that reached up to her knees. Her old white gloves were traded with ones that had pearls around the wrist instead of cuffs. A pearl necklace wound its way around her throat, and a pretty purple water lily clip was on her right ear. The only thing that hadn't changed was her sneakers.

If possible, Sonic looked even more gorgeous to Shadow. The blue hedgehog, seeing the widening of the Ultimate Lifeform's eyes, couldn't resist twirling in front of him, then strike a pose. The result was that Shadow's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

Giggling, Sonic grinned, then winked at Rouge and Amy, who grinned back, while struggling to keep their own sniggers under control. Tails was simply shaking his head, but he also had a smile on his face.

"Do I really look that good?" Sonic asked the transfixed black hedgehog, smirking. Shadow abruptly shook his head, then got up, gathering up the remainder of the bags that weren't already in the other three's hands. Sonic suddenly felt rather sick. Did she really look that bad? She bit her lip nervously, then frowned mentally. Since when did she start caring about Shadow's opinion of her? Or anybody's opinion, for that matter?

But that didn't stop her from feeling sick to her stomach as she watched Shadow gather the bags, while not even glancing at her.

"Really, Shadow. No feedback?" Rouge huffed indignantly, before giving Sonic a wink behind the black hedgehog's back. Sonic gave a very small, very nervous smile back at her, making Rouge think. '_Is there something going on here?_'

"C'mon you guys! It's late!" Tails's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "I wanna get home in time for dinner!"

"I'll come!" Amy chirped happily, before giving Tails a look. The kitsune frowned slightly.

"Here, hon," Rouge handed Sonic a large amount of bags. "This is all the stuff you'll need."

The blue hedgehog smiled slightly. "Thanks, Rouge" she murmured quietly, then turned away to follow Tails and Amy, but not before giving Shadow a somewhat upset glance. Rouge tilted her head slightly, and allowed herself a small, knowing smile.

…..

Glancing sideways at Sonic, Shadow could see that the hedgehog looked rather….upset? Her usually perky ears seemed to droop, and her gaze was glued to the floor. Her soft lips were pressed together, and her feet were dragging slightly. Shadow frowned. Maybe it had been a bad idea not to say anything…

Sonic's ears abruptly perked up as soft words drifted to her ears, words so quiet no one else would have probably heard, except for Rouge, who was up front chatting with the younger ones. Words spoken in a dark, velvety voice that somehow made her want to swoon when hearing it.

"You don't look pretty, Sonic….."

Her ears drooped even further than usual, and the sting of tears suddenly occurred in her emerald eyes. But the next words made her feel like she was in paradise.

"….you look magnificent."

Up front, Rouge smiled.

_**To be continued….**_

**Author's Notes: **Yay! Merry Christmas, everybody! This thingy here is my Christmas present to all you readers out there, and a good friend of mine who, unfortunately, due to her birthday being so close to Christmas, has to deal with nasty people only giving her either her Christmas gift or her birthday gift. Merry Christmas, V.R.!


	4. Down to the Beach

"…"

"Come on, Sonic. It can't be that bad."

"…I still don't want to."

Tails heaved a sigh and buried his face into his hands. '"Sonic, you don't even have to get into the water. You just have to show up, alright?"

"…Promise nobody's gonna force me in?"

"Promise."

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"…"

Tails gave a loud groan as he buried his face into his hands again. They've been having this non-stop conversation for about an hour now, and he still hadn't managed to convince Sonic to go to the beach. Not to mention that they've been having variations of this argument for the entire past week, and the trip was tomorrow.

"Come on, Sonic! It's just for a little while! You don't even have to do anything, save for actually showing up!" Tails wailed, his voice slightly muffled by his hands.

Sonic heaved a sigh as she sank back into the chair she was sitting on. The two were currently in Tails's lab in the Mystic Ruins, and the conversation was taking place during an experiment. It has been nearly a month after the shopping trip, during which Sonic had quickly gotten familiar with her new body and gender. A little too quickly, in Tails's opinion, though he hadn't mentioned it.

A loud, high-pitched whistle coming from the mixture in front of him brought the fox's thoughts back to his experiment. Tubes and bottles filled with various liquids covered the entire table, and what little space there was left was drowned in scribbled-on paper and stacked books. The mixture was requested by Amy, and man, was it hard to make! Tails had next to no idea how to permanently stabilize this stupid concoction, and who knows how Eggman had managed to do it.

"So I only have to show up?" Sonic remarked, as she gulped down her third chilidog. Even though the blue hedgehog had been transformed into a girl, she still hadn't lost her love for the overly spicy treat that nobody else seemed to like much.

"Yep."

"…You know what? I think I might go," the hedgehog muttered, licking the sauce off her fingers.

"Freaking finally…" Tails murmured in relief, as he carefully added a couple drops into a test tube, turning the mixture inside a weird, neon purple, a few shades brighter than the juice used in Eggman's old mind control ray*.

"Ow," Sonic mumbled, shifting her eyes away from the painfully bright liquid. Tails winced, but continued to add droplets until the test tube started to generate unnaturally black smoke. The kitsune glared sourly at it.

"I'll be packing," his sibling stood up and darted upstairs, taking the chili-smeared plate with her. And not a moment too soon as a loud _bang_ sounded in the underground lab, along with Tails's loud, explicit swearing. Sonic winced at the amount of words her little brother knew, and made a mental note to watch her language around him as she dumped the dish into the sink.

'_Well, just until I leave anyway_,' the hedgehog thought to herself, and sent a fond, though sorrow-tinged gaze at the door leading to the basement, before speeding upstairs to pack.

…

"Hi, Miss Sonic! I didn't think you'll be coming!" Cream squealed happily as the hedgehog and kitsune picked their way down the sandy shore, lugging a big picnic basket and cooler with various towels balanced on top.

"To tell you the truth, Cream, neither did I," Sonic replied wearily, staring across the wide expanse of blue as she pulled her tank top down a bit. The Chaotix and Vanilla – already informed by Amy - waved cheerily at her from a distance, and she waved back.

'_There's a reason why I stay away from water…_' she mentally sighed, as she began to help Tails set up their umbrella. '_And it's not because I'm afraid of it…_'

"Hey, honey!" Rouge called as she and Amy walked over, a volleyball held against her hip. "How's everything going?"

"Not too bad, all things considering," Sonic smiled at the two of them, before digging around in the cooler for a soda. "Nice bathing suits, by the way."

"Sonic? Why are you still wearing your sneakers?" Amy piped up, frowning at the red and white footwear. "Aren't you supposed to wear sandals down to the beach?"

The blue hedgehog simply grinned as she fished out a couple of cans and stuck them into the small bag hanging on her shoulder.

"Yeah, but I'm not exactly gonna get all wet here. See ya!" and with that, a cloud of sand replaced Sonic.

Coughing, the three quickly stumbled out of the miniature sandstorm, before Amy whined and stomped her feet.

"Seriously, Sonic still doesn't go near water?!"

Tails gave a weak chuckle. "I don't think the gender really matters, Amy. Sonic will always hate water, whether or not she's a boy or girl."

Rouge just smirked a bit. "Anyway, since we still have to wait for Knuxy and Shadow to show up, anybody up for some volleyball?"

"Sure! Just give me a sec." Amy snagged Tails by the arm and dragged him away; leaving Rouge to wonder just what was going on.

…

"Well? Is it done yet?" Amy hissed as quietly as possible after dragging Tails behind some palm trees. Hopefully Rouge won't overhear them with those sensitive bat ears of hers…

"Not yet. But why would you want me to make it though? Isn't Sonic happy enough for now?"

"Maybe, but seriously! I can't pursue him while he's a _girl_!"

"…Is that the only reason you wanted me to mix that thing up?"

Amy squirmed uncomfortably. "Sort of… But it's also so that he'll get back to normal as soon as possible! I mean, it should be really awkward for him to be stuck as the opposite gender!"

The kitsune just shook his head. "Alright, I got it. I'll finish it up as soon as possible. Now come on, Rouge is waiting!"

As the two friends scampered back to where their friends are, a pair of blood-red eyes watched them silently, before disappearing.

_**To be continued…**_

*Sonic Colors


End file.
